


Pastry Chef

by HomoForce



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is persuasive with Jesse when it comes to sex.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastry Chef

Andrew woke up that morning to an empty bed. He reached over to feel for warmth, swearing he saw Jesse laying next to him last night. Lucky for his sanity, the spot next to him was still warm. Andrew lets out a sigh of relief and listens for some sort of noise that could be a sign that Jesse is somewhere in the flat. He hears humming from the kitchen and pushes the covers off his boxer clad body. He stumbles out of the bedroom not bothering to put a shirt on.

Jesse is making something in the kitchen while humming Lady Gaga. Andrew had no idea Jesse even knew Lady Gaga music. He ignores the strange thought and plops himself down at a barstool giving Jesse his creeper smile. Jesse looks at him raising an eyebrow, there is flour on Jesse‘s cheek and a tiny piece of dough on his collar bone. Andrew continues to be creepy and says the first thing that crosses his mind, “You look like a naughty little pastry chef”. Jesse just snorts and continues to hit something with a dough roller.

“What are you making Jess?” There is no reply. “Uh..hello Jess?” Still no reply but Jesse pulls out a napkin and a pen. He begins to scribble down something Andrew can’t make out on the napkin. He looks so adorable as he does this. Jess finally finishes and slides the napkin across the counter top.

The napkin has “Day of Silence, remember?” written on it in Jesse’s chicken scratch. There’s a heart next to Day on it. Andrew thinks he just melted a little out of Jesse’s cuteness.

Then he actually realizes what it says.  
“Ohh….sorry”. Jesse smiles and shrugs.

Andrew isn’t sure if he should talk or not. He decides he wouldn’t be able to handle it like Jesse could, and opts to talk.  
“So, can I talk to you?”  
Jesse’s eyes soften and he nods his head up and down like a clumsy puppy dog. Andrew feels as if he is being tortured by the overall cuteness of this situation.

He falls silent, not knowing what to say. Jesse goes back to working on the dough. Andrew watches Jesse roll and press dough with his hands. “Lucky dough” Andrew says to himself, wishing his body was in the dough’s place right now. All he wants to do it feel Jesse against him. Food can wait. Andrew begins to ponder what he could do to distract Jesse. He knows how hard it is for Jesse to say no to Andrew, especially today since Jesse can’t talk. Andrew decides to be bold and go right for what he wants. He walks around the counter and spins Jesse around almost knocking over a bowl of unmixed dough. Jesse and Andrew giggle, and Andrew notices Jesse’s mouth is open. This is the perfect opportunity. He presses his lips to Jesse, and from what he can tell - Jesse is pleasantly surprised. Andrew places a hand in the small of Jesse’s back and the other on Jesse‘s check, while Jesse wraps arms all the way around Andrew’s waist.

Jesse’s collar bone looks extra inviting with the little piece of dough on it. Andrew moves his lips down Jesse’s cheek bones, while Jess lets out a moan. His lips inch their way to Jesse’s collar bone and he uses his tongue to pick up the piece of dough. Pulling his lips off Jesse’s skin, he smiles and swallows the dough as Jesse watches him. Andrew leans back in and kisses Jesse again, but harder. Jesse lets out an unpleased moan, startling Andrew, causing him to pull away. Jesse shakes his head no and glances back towards the dough. Jesse really isn’t giving up on his choice, and neither is Andrew. He ignores Jesse’s pleading looks and presses his lips to Jesse’s, biting one to persuade Jess to forget about the food.

Jesse’s hand has begun to move. Andrew can’t tell where it’s going. Surprisingly it inches down Andrew’s back heading towards his butt. It reaches its destination, and squeezes harder than he thought it would. Andrew suddenly becomes overwhelmed by Jesse’s motions and tugs Jess towards the bedroom. Thankfully, he doesn’t resist.

Jesse goes down on the bed first and Andrew landing gently on top of him. Andrew goes straight for Jesse’s shirt, pulling it over Jesse’s head. It messes up his hair making it look even more perfect. Andrew tugs down Jesse’s pajama pants until they are all the way off. They lay there for a moment, one on top of the other kissing, feeling, and moaning vigorously.

Jesse becomes more dominant and roles over on top of Andrew. Jess begins to slowly kiss his way down Andrew’s body. Stopping for a second to kiss his belly button. Andrew feels relaxed but stiff at the same time as shivers are going down his spine. They are both still wearing only their boxers, but Andrew hopes Jesse will change that.

Jesse is now teasing Andrew. Kissing right above his boxers, slipping his fingers in and out. Andrew swears under breath and moans out of frustration.  
Jesse gets the hint and pulls the boxers right off. He waists no time, putting his mouth in all the right places, sucking and blowing at the right moments. It all makes Andrew feel so amazing. Andrew returns the favor and ends up getting them to last longer than usual. After pulling off of Jesse, he wipes his mouth and kisses up Jesse’s body, he can feel Jesse still shaking. When he reaches Jesse’s face, he pauses leaning over Jess.

“For gods sake Andrew, just kiss me.” Jesses moans and pulls Andrew back down on top of him. Andrew feels a sudden rush of power, he got Jesse to break his silence. He got Jesse away from his cooking and into bed. Andrew knows he has a power over Jesse, whether he’ll use it for good or for evil, he doesn’t know.

Andrew decides to be evil. He reaches his hand down, wanting to get as much out of Jesse as he can. He moves his hand to a pulsating beat in his head, making Jesse very hot. To such a point, he looses it. Andrew continues, he wants to use his power on Jesse. “Jesse..” he whispers in Jesse’s ear.  
Jesse responds with a moan. “Say I love you”, almost immediately Jesse lets out a long, load moaning of “I love you..”. Andrew can’t help but slightly giggle. His hand is still going with Jesse. It’s time to finish this.

He speeds up his rhythm and Jesse continues to moan, gradually louder. He can feel Jesse about to burst.

“Jesse…say my name” he spits out.  
Jesse quietly moans “Andrew…”

“No louder..” he insists.  
“Andrew..” Jesse says a little louder.

Andrew knows its coming he can feel it.  
“Say my name!” Andrew practically shouts.  
“And-rew!” Jesse yells out just it comes. His voice slightly cracking halfway through the name.

Andrew finishes off Jesse and rolls over next to him. Jess is panting heavily and sweating. He admires Jesse’s after-sex look. He should always look like this. Jesse catches his breath and tilts his head to look at Andrew, who is staring back with his big, happy eyes. “You made me break my silence” Jesse mutters, looking fake angered. “I did not. You broke by yourself. I was just there to watch.” Andrew smiles mockingly at Jesse, who lets out a grunt. “I hate you” Jesse says jokingly as he smiles. Andrew smiles back and grabs Jesse’s hand. “I love you too my naughty little pastry chef”.


End file.
